movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhu-Coon
Voice: What An Animal! Zhu-Coon Starring Peterson Denver Raccoon. (the episode plays) Johnny bravo meets Scooby dooJohnny bravo meets Scooby doo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbjNE0SXTKc (the scene opens at night) (Rocky was at his car) (and trying to fix it) Rocky: Wow. That's really jammed. (tries to get his car fixed) (Until a car comes) (and arrives) Rocky: Excuse me. (the animals peer at Rocky) Rocky: Can you give me a lift? You see, My car broked down, I wanna go see Cousin Kesha at the Raccoon-Ton Mansion. All: Raccoon-Ton Mansion? Rocky: Yes. Zhus: Zhu-tastic. Rocky: Zhu-tastic. Mr. Squiggles: Say, gang, what do you say we give this raccoon a lift? Zhu: Yes. Rocky: Really? (Rocky gets in) Num Nums: Hop in Rocky. Rocky: Uh... Num Nums: It's okay. I don't bite. And neither do the others. (They drive along) (to the mansion) Johnny Bravo Meets Scooby Doo FULL EPISODEJohnny Bravo Meets Scooby Doo FULL EPISODE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_mR3XCR0K4&t=57s Rocky: There's her house. All: Cool. (They came to the house) (and entered) Nums Nums: Oh. Spooky. Rocky: Yeah. Right. Kesha? Chunk: Nobody's here. Rocky: Let's go inside. We must find my cousin. (They entered) (and had a look around) Evil Voice: Get out! Rocky: Who's there and said it? Evil Voice: You're not welcome here! (Rocky jumps into Pipsqueak's arms): Wow. You're pretty and cute. (Pipsqueak drops Rocky) Chunk: Nice knowing you, Rocky. (walks away) Mr. Squiggles: Hold it. We're in something. Chunk: What is it like? Pipsqueak: Just keep looking. Num Nums: Yeah. No time to waste. Mr. Squiggles: Kesha? Rocky: Kesha? (scratches his head) Chunk: Kesha. (looks around) Pipsqueak: Kesha. Num Nums: Kesha. (Later) (a later card from Spongebob is shown) Nums Nums: A closet. Wonder what's in here. (opens the door) Ghostly Canine: Get out! Num Nums: Whoa! (Closes the door on him) (and tries to hold it shut) (She flees) (in fright) Rocky: Kesha. (looks around) (Nums Nums bumps into Rocky) Rocky: Oh! Nums Nums: Sorry. Rocky: That's okay. But watch where you're going. (Later they all check the closet) (to see what's inside) (Rocky jumps into Pipsqueak's arms again): Gees. You are pretty. (Pipsqueak drops him) Rocky: Oof! Num Nums: It's okay. It's just a rake. Though it's a clue. Mr. Squiggles: Look. The ghost left some flour on it. Num Nums: How come? Mr. Squiggles: The ghost must be a fake. Rocky: See what I mean? Pipsqueak: Let's find him. Rocky: Okay. Mr. Squiggles: We gotta split up. Rocky: With pleasure. Rocky: Pipsqueak, If I go with you, I'll give you a zhu snack. (gets aided) Mr. Squiggles: Maybe me Rocky will go together. Rocky: Of course. (Everyone split up) (as they search for clues) (Later they came to the kitchen) (to find some food) Mr, Squiggles: What's in this pantry. Rocky: Let's have a look. (They open it and see the Ghostly Canine) Rocky: Wow! That sure is one Ghostly Canine! (They hide in an apple barrel) (to keep covered) (Ghostly Canine came to it) (and followed it) Mr. Squiggles: Applecore. Ghostly Canine: Have some more. Rocky: Who's your friend? Ghostly Canine: Me. (They toss apples at the Ghostly Canine) (with splats) (Ghostly Canine snarls) (angrily) (And breaks the barrel) (apart) (They ran when song plays) (while doing so) Rocky: Hold on a sec. (fixes himself up) Rocky: Okay. (the chases continues) (Rocky and Mr. Squiggles tries to switch each other around) (but ends up having problems doing so) (They shrug) (and continue to run) (They run around) (and hide) (Rocky hides, Pulls out a mallet) (and tries to whack the ghostly canine) (But just whacked Mr. Squiggles) (and got whacked too) (When the Ghostly Canine grabs the mallet) (and whacks him) (Flat like a table) (as they start to run) (Back and forth) (up and down) (Ghostly Canine pulls out large scissors) (and tries to chop the heroes apart) (They flee) (in fright) (They hide in a picture) (and splat a pie) (Ghostly Canine growls) (angrily) (They tip toed through mirrors) (without getting seen) (Ghostly Canine walks by) (without knowing them) Both: Huh? (they look back) (It was just their reflection) (and they felt safe) Ghostly Canine: Boo! Both: Whoa! (They flee) (in fright) (Then they bump into Num Nums and Chunk) (with a bump!) Rocky: Zhu-tastic. (seems pleased) Rocky: Zhu-tastic? Hey, Is that a catch phrase or something? (seems puzzled) (They ran through each door) (to escape the Ghostly Canine) (There were two Rockys) (instead of just one) (Num Nums ran past them) (without seeing them) (They keep running through each door) (to escape The Ghostly Canine) (They all bump into a wagon) (and roll downward) (Ghostly Canine pulls out a chainsaw) (and tries to chop the heroes apart) Chunk: Oh no! We're gonna get sliced! Rocky: Somebody do something! (They came down the stairs) (tumbling downward) (Rocky crashes into a chandelier) Rocky: Whoops. Pipsqueak: What the...? Num Nums: Look out below! (Pipsqueak catches Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk) (at last) (They ran) (while being chased) Pipsqueak: Oh dear! This won't end well! (the chase keeps going on) Rocky: Don't worry Pipsqueak, Help is on the... (falls) Rocky: Waaaaaaay!! Oof! (crashes) (Ghostly Canine gets trapped in the chandelier) All: We caught you! Pipsqueak: Let's see who the Ghostly Canine really is. Rocky: Sure. (They pull off his mask and it was Stephen) All: Stephen?!? Rocky: What have you done to my Cousin Kesha, Rodent?! Mr. Squiggles: No, can't be him. (They pull off his mask again) (and find another criminal) All: Kidney?!? (pull the mask off) Pipsqueak: Wait a minute. (pulls the mask off) All: Buster Moon?!? (pull the mask off) (It was Piglet) All: Piglet!?! (pull the mask off) All: Jaden Fluffytail?!? Rocky: Who's that? (they shrug and keep pulling of every mask) (Then) (suddenly) Kesha: Okay, enough with the disguises. You can stop now. Rocky: Holy jokes! Cousin Kesha. It was you the whole time. But why? Kesha; Because I was just trying to scare you. Since no-one like you has ever liked me being a troublemaker. Rocky: How come? Kesha: You say I'm a disgrace, but I am not anymore. Rocky: Does that mean I can't visit anymore? Kesha: Well, I would have escaped too, if it hadn't been for you guys. Mr. Squiggles: Gee, Kesha. We're sorry. Num Nums: Yeah. What can we do next? Pipsqueak: Is there something we can do? Kesha: Well, he could do with some more film spoof traveling on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs, if you guys would like to join him, that is. (Later) (a later card is seen) (They kick him out by his house) (and hurt him really badly) (They drive away) Rocky: Ah man, I should not expect that. Kesha: Well, guys, I hope you will see Rocky, Stephen, and his friends and join them on more of their film spoof travels since they'll hopefully go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Train and the Boat. Okay? Mr. Squiggles: Sure do. Kesha: Yep. Because I heard that they are going to meet more characters in TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs and will have you ZhuZhus helping them too, because I hear that they must be aware of some baddies. (They drive away) (and gone) (Rocky sighs) Rocky: Oh well, at least I hope The ZhuZhus will join me, Stephen, and the others for more film spoof travels like more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has done. (Then a motorcycle came along and stops, Psy pants)) Psy: Hey, I heard that you made some new friends. Like the ZhuZhus. They'll be hopefully joining us on our team so that we can film spoof travel on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has done. That's a good raccoon. (Rocky shrugs and scene ends) Rocky: Okay. Thanks. I promise the ZhuZhus will join our team and film spoof travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has done. That's all folks. (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes